1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel benzoxazine derivative, and a herbicide comprising the same as an active ingredient thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although phenoxybenzoxazine derivatives are disclosed in J. Med. Chem., 17 (10), 1125, etc., there is no description therein of a herbicidal effect. Also, the benzoxazine derivatives are greatly different from the above literature compounds, in kind and position of substituents, etc., and are all novel compounds.